Angels playground
by minceo
Summary: There’s a clearing that holds a man, tall and lean. When Krad Hikari finally returns to the clearing he falls in love with the one person who cared for him all his life.
1. epiloge

Title: Angels playground

Summary: There's a clearing that holds a man, tall and lean. When Krad Hikari finally returns to the clearing he falls in love with the one person who cared for him all his life.

Pairings: KradxDark

DaixSato (maybe…I don't think there will unless I fit them in somewhere…)

This is a newer version of the story I wrote called

My Secret Love

XxXxXxX

The man placed the necklace over his grandsons head, a smile gracing his lips. He ran one of his old hands through long strands of gold before the boy ran off with a smile on his face.

XxXxXxX

He ran, his breathe caught in his throat, his golden eyes dancing with joy. Buildings flew past him as he ran to where he was told, a smile gracing those pale lips. The small child skidded to a stop.

A brick wall stood in front of him, its uneven dusty red bricks scratched and chipped. He walked towards it his eyes closed, pale fingertips clutching onto the necklace around his neck. He stepped forward.

Wind pricked his face, a gentle song blowing with the invisible whips of air. Golden eyes peeked open.

Large green trees surrounded him, grass sprouted from the ground tickling his ankles. Petals flew in the air dancing with the wind. He stared in awe before noticing the large tree.

A sakura tree. Its pink petals bright and rosy, gently fell down mixing with a mass of purple. A tall black clothed male stood underneath, his eyes closed, purple hair flying in his handsome face, his face at ease.

The young boy snuck closer, his eyes dancing across the figure. The boy smiled and opened his eyes slowly, purple iris's appearing as he cocked his head to the side.

Purple met gold. The male bent down, his arms outstretched a smile on his face as the young child ran towards him.

Years passed by as the two had become friends, best friends. Around age 10, the boy stopped coming, stopped running into the males arms and let the man hold him, stopped showing his latest finds to the male, stopped playing with him, forgot him…

He sighed and stood, his purple eyes closing as once again, he was frozen in time…

XxXxXxX

7 years had passed quickly for Krad Hikari, too quickly…

He was 17 now, he was tall and handsome, he had good looks, good grades but had no friends, it wasn't like he needed them.

Krad sighed and looked up at the horrid building. School. He should have been out, long gone, but no. They kept him here and the others, trapped in this hell, until 4.00pm. But, they kept him till 5.00pm, just because he missed 4 bloody years of this hell! Well they can blame the people in white…

They had locked him in that white room, why he couldn't really remember. But they had kept him, hardly fed him, let no one see him, made him wear white, made him sit in white, made everything white, hell even the underware there were white!

4 bloody years they had kept him, and for what? They said he was dangerous, that he should be kept under watchful eyes all the time, even the teachers here kept him under their watchful eyes, their blue eyes, brown eyes, black eyes, and so on.

Krad sat in the class room, his golden eyes death glaring the stupid foolish fat pigged face woman in front of him. He didn't just hate her, he did this to all of those bitches and bastards. The teachers all took turns keeping him in, drilling meaningless words into his already damaged brain.

"Now Krad, I hope you're getting this" The lady turned, her soft coal eyes looking at him with sympathy. She glanced at the clock and clapped her hands before shutting her book.

"I have to leave early today so Sensei Kosuke will take my place" She left, her short, black, hair trailing after her. A tall male entered, a white shirt with a black tie on his torso, while casual black trousers covered his legs, he smiled sheepishly at her before walking towards Krad's desk.

"Hi Krad" Krad simply watched him, no hate, nor frown evident on his face, he didn't mind sensei Kosuke, he was, normal. Well, would have been normal if there was such a thing as normal.

He smiled and glanced at the clock.

"Why don't we do something fun?"

'_Like gorging out their pitiful eyes and breaking there bones, letting their blood wash the dirty floor and pool around their dead bodies'_ Krad bitterly thought. He looked towards his sensei, the only one he called sensei.

He placed a fake smile on his lips before he jumped in joy as the bell rung. Kosuke blinked and smiled, letting the boy leave as he headed off to collect his own son. Krad sprinted out of school, running onto the streets, he smirked and walked away.

The shop beside the school, was crowded by a few teens, their faces happily looking towards the shop. Krad walked on by, receiving a few glances of fear, he didn't look back this time just kept walking.

Street lights flickered on, lighting the gray path. The road was empty and the streets were empty except for the few people who walked by him. Everyone knew him, they knew him for his insanity. He hissed at men and glared at women as he walked on by, his golden eyes looking ahead of him. Krad stopped.

A small, light, wisp of wind fluttered by him, a light melody playing in its clear grasp, the soft tune humming gently into his slightly pink ears. Krad blinked and followed the sound.

The gray path he walked on lead him into an alley, he blinked and looked at the brick wall in front of him, its uneven red, dusty bricks, chipped and cracked. He walked forward his feet taking him to whatever played the sound.

He was an inch from the wall, his golden eyes locked with the dusty bricks, his hand reaching up to the large hot heat that bounced on his chest as his heart pounded wildly in its cage. He gripped the necklace and stepped forward, eyes closed.

Wind bit at his face, darkness surrounding him, golden eyes opened.

A large grass clearing was what he stood in, trees lacing the edge of the clearing and a sky, a bright ocean of light blue untouchable by a mere mortal, a place where the birds could swim in the blue. There was no sun in this place, but a large moon, as bright as day but as cold as night.

It sparkled in the sky, odd in the light blue ocean that surrounded it. Golden eyes looked around the place, a tree stood in the middle, underneath the moon, its bright red leaves fluttering down onto the ground, creating a bed of red petals.

Krad stepped back only to find the place gone, the wall, stood before him, he walked forward only to be in the place once again. A small smile graced his lips, he felt safe, as if he had been here before and someone was watching over him. He blinked, his necklace was red hot, but did not burn him, he lifted it out from under his shirt.

A small white circle with a gold heart-a-gram lay in hand, a black chain hanging around his neck, he fingered the necklace before letting go and walking to the tree. He smiled and sat down, the red petals falling onto his form. He leaned back, his back hitting the bed of petals while the wind sung him to sleep, the birds chirped a song to him while the moon cast its eerie glow on him, claming him and laying a warm blanket over him as he fell into a deep sleep.

A shadow gracefully slid through the grass, the birds stopped chirping, their eyes turning to the shadow, before they flapped towards it, happily whispering little words into its ears.

It hovered above the sleeping form, before pale lips moved.

"Time to go home" Then, it vanished.

Krad awoke, something vibrated in his back pocket. He sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes, his pale hand taking out the annoying object. He blinked and looked up. A large shadow hovered over the area, the grass had stopped moving and the birds were no were to be seen, the sky a deep blue with small gold lights and the moon, still in its place.

He stood and left his eyes wondering to his phone, the words, 'Time To Go Home' flashing on the screen.

XxXxXxX

Next time on Angels Playground….

The man backed away.

Slowly purple eyes opened.


	2. Chapter 1 meeting a man

Title: Angels playground

Summary: There's a clearing that holds a man, tall and lean. When Krad Hikari finally returns to the clearing he falls in love with the one person who cared for him all his life.

XxXxXxX

Last time…

"Now Krad, I hope you're getting this"

"Why don't we do something fun?"

"Time to go home"

Chapter 1 Meeting a man

XxXxXxX

Krad sighed. School was boring, he looked up at the clock, watching the small black hands slowly tick by, his golden eyes watching, waiting. The small hand was nearly there, just a few more seconds anddd….

The bell rung and students flocked out of the room, their minds set on places that were not there classroom. Many dashed to the canteen, their stomachs growling and their eyes darting from food and drinks to more food and drinks. Others just fluttered around the school, doing there usual, Krad, on the other hand walked out, his eyes set on leaving school, he hissed as a teacher came to stop him.

The man backed away.

Krad walked on, his golden hair following him as his white shirt clung to him, his long black blazer keeping out the cold while his black trousers hugged his legs. He clutched his school bag and muttered curses under his breathe, the stupid teachers how he wanted to mangle their bodies and shred them to pieces.

He kept on going his legs working on their own, taking him to wherever they please. He stopped and blinked. He was at the wall, then he walked forward.

He sighed in relief, his anger taken away by the wind, his eyes shut in bliss. He opened them.

The grass was iced over, laced with a thin layer, the green trees now coloured with red and orange leaves, the sky a deep mix of purples and gold, the moon, still the same while the tree that lay under it, still the same, its bed of red petals lying inside a circle of frost bitten grass.

But something was different, it wasn't the scenery that bothered him, but the figure lying almost the red petals. Krad walked up, golden eyes eyeing the male. The man was dressed in black, his black suit covering his feminine body, purple hair lay crashing against red while his eyes were shut.

His arms were outstretched lying on the mass of red, his whole figure standing out against the blood red, his pale skin that had never seen daylight glistened under the moonlight that sprinkled down on him.

Slowly purple eyes opened.

XxXxXxX

Next time on Angels playground…

"My you've grown…"

"You don't remember me do you?"

"I don't even know you! You don't know me and never touch me again!"


	3. Chapter 2 A four letter word

Title: Angels playground

Summary: There's a clearing that holds a man, tall and lean. When Krad Hikari finally returns to the clearing he falls in love with the one person who cared for him all his life.

XxXxXxX

Last time on Angels Playground…

The man backed away.

Slowly purple eyes opened.

Chapter 2 A four letter word

XxXxXxX

Krad stared, his golden eyes melting into those of the other man. He shook his head before looking back down at the man. The man made no move to show he'd seen Krad, no move at all, the only move was from his chest, slowly rising and falling with the occasional flutter of his eyelashes as he blinked.

"Who…who are you?" Krad hissed slightly. The man turned his head, letting it roll onto the side, he looked up at Krad, his hair falling with him, while the petals lay undisturbed.

"My you've grown…" Krad's eye twitched, the male's eyes travelled up and down his figure as he stood still, out of all the things to say? My you've grown….

"I ask again, who are you?"

"Mind helping me up?" The man smiled and laughed before sitting up himself, his eyes looking around his surroundings, before he lifted his arms and stretched.

"I will ask one more time, who are you?" The blonde all but shouted. Purple eyes sadly turned to him, a sad smile on his face.

"You don't remember me do you?" Krad raised a brow. The tall man stood, Krad blinked, the he looked no older than 15, what a young man…no boy. The boy stood inside the circle, the red petals underneath his feet.

"How am I meant to remember you if I've never seen you before in my whole life?" Krad hissed, the boy stood still, his eyes looking at Krad. He frowned and raised a hand. He grazed his head as he moved it forward, the hand touching just below Krad's neck.

"Man I'm short" He sighed and moved his hand away, the pale skin glistening under the moonlight.

"I remember when you were this tall" The boy bent down letting his hand hover in the air as he made out the blondes height.

"You're avoiding my question" Krad all but growled, the boy sighed and ran his hand through his gravity defying hair, his eyes casting a glance at the moon, before turning back to the blonde. He blinked, his eyes staring into the honey covered gold irises of Krad's eyes.

"Well, I guess I should tell you, but you already know my name" Krad glared at the boy making him smile before he whispered out a four letter word.

"Dark" The boy smiled before looking at the sky, he smiled as birds dived in and out of the air, singing their playful tunes.

"Dark…" Krad let the boys name roll on his tongue, he'd heard that name before, though where he didn't know. He looked back at the boy.

"Krad is something wrong?" The blonde blinked. He frowned and stepped back as a hand reached for his shoulder. He slapped the hand away, getting a surprised look off the boy. Hurt fluttered through the boy's eyes.

"How do you know who I am?" Dark smiled and walked towards Krad only to stop when the blonde stepped backwards. Dark sighed before walking back to the tree, he stood still underneath it, the wind playing with his hair.

"Do you remember when you were 5? The day you first found me, found this place?" Dark's dull voice drifted into the pale ears of Krad, he stood still watching the boys back.

"No…I don't remember anything before the age of 11"

"…Ah…I see, so you have forgotten me…….Oh well" The man laughed, he turned, his purple eyes glistening in unseen sadness. He stood still, the red petals falling around his figure.

"Why have you returned?"

"Why should I not be here?"

"Hahaha, Krad, when children come here they leave at a certain age after finding someone who will care for them, unless someone doesn't care for you then you have no reason to be here"

"I have no one…"

"I'm sorry" Dark whispered, he walked towards the blonde, his hand outstretched, he stopped, his fingertips an inch away from Krad's shoulder, the blonde neither flinched nor moved as he was pulled into a caring hug.

Krad blinked, he bit his tongue before pulling away from the hug, his golden eyes burning with anger and fear…Dark was thrown to the floor from the movement, he landed with a bump on the icy grass. Startled purple eyes looked up, he blinked.

"I don't even know you! You don't know me and never touch me again!" Krad turned and ran, his heart pounding in his chest his eyes burning with unshed tears.

Dark stood watching as the boy disappeared from the world he called home, he blinked and sighed. His mind at an uneasy peace, if the boy had returned to him then that meant…

Krad stopped. He felt them running down his cheeks, the tears spitting onto the path, mixing with the rain. He felt sad, he felt…scared. His eyes blurry, from the tears that stung while his heart, was pierced over, and over again. Krad looked towards the sky, he cursed it, his eyes looking back the way the wall was, the one wall that he'd entered.

Krad started to walk, it was true…no one loved him…Not even his own mother had loved him…only his grandfather. The horrid people, they'd sent him…to the men in white, why how he would slice them to pieces and then chuck those chunks of fat flubber into the sea…

He sighed and fingered the necklace. A sad smile gracing his lips, his grandfather had told him to keep on him. He remembered the day, when he was 11 he'd told him about the necklace he never knew who gave him.

"_Krad…" Golden eyes looked up, the 11 year old blinked and looked at his last living relative. His grandfather smiled and ran a hand through his hair, his golden locks flying back and forth. He cast his gaze to the necklace around the blonde's neck._

"_I see you kept it, good…" He smiled up at Krad._

"_Grandpa?"_

"_Yes my boy?"_

"_Did you give this to me?" The old man nodded, before coughing. That was the last time Krad saw him._

More unwanted tears flowed down his face, he touched the necklace and sighed. A small, dim, warmth left it and as he walked away, the warmth disappeared.

Krad awoke with a start, he wiped his brow. Sweat gathering up on his hand, he sighed and looked towards the clock. The necklace around his neck was warm. Krad blinked and lifted it off his chest. He stood and walked, each step making the small necklace a bit warmer. He stopped at his front door, the necklace a white hot flame. It felt as if he was surrounded by flames, he walked forward the heat burning. Then it stopped.

He opened his eyes, he was in the field again. This time, it was different.

The grass wasn't there, but a sea of flowers were left in its place, the sky was a hazy greeny blue, the trees large roses while the moon stayed the same as before, the tree the same, its red petals falling onto the figure that leant against its trunk, his face turned away from the blonde, one arm holding his raised leg while the other spread out in front of him. Purple hair mixing with the light red petals. He sat on the bed of red, his body still, the only movement, the steady rising of his chest.

Krad stepped forward, his eyes locked on the black figure, he stood just outside of the circle of red that the figure sat in.

"D-Do you…are you always here?" Purple eyes turned to him.

XxXxXxX

Next time on Angel's playground…

, the way his eyes sparkled in the moonlight

, he was running in the field of flowers again

His eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 3 a friendship long forgotten

Title: Angels playground

Summary: There's a clearing that holds a man, tall and lean. When Krad Hikari finally returns to the clearing he falls in love with the one person who cared for him all his life.

XxXxXxX

Last time…

"My you've grown…"

"You don't remember me do you?"

"I don't even know you! You don't know me and never touch me again!"

Chapter 3 A friendship long forgotten

XxXxXxX

Purple eyes stared into honey coated gold, a smile on his face. He gestured for Krad to sit in the circle, Dark moving into a cross legged sit. He smiled as Krad sat in front of him, his golden eyes locked on his purple irises.

"Yep, I am always here" He smiled sadly and then laughed.

"So, Krad, how are you today?" Dark asked, his mind carefree and set on Krad. The blonde blinked.

"I-I'm fine…why…are you always here?" Krad whispered, his eyes never leaving the bright hues of purple. Dark made no movement as if in thought, he sighed and laughed again.

"So, what are your latest hobbies?" Dark asked, avoiding the question, Krad frowned.

"Why should I tell you?"

"You use to tell me all the time" Dark's smile never left his face.

"I use to?" Dark nodded.

The blonde sat still, his eyes examining Dark's face, the way his peachy flawless skin around Dark's eyes would move as he shut his eyes, the way his lips kept curved into that smile, the way his eyes sparkled in the moonlight, the way his eyelashes flutter up and down and his hair, as it glided down into his face, a blush formed on his heating face.

"Krad…are you feeling alright?" Concern laced Dark's soft voice as a hand reached for his forehead.

"Do you have a fever? You don't seem hot…" Dark's brow crossed as he checked the blondes temperature again, Krad jerked forward, making Dark jump slightly.

"A-I-I'm okay! Why are you worried anyway…" Krad's gaze shifted to the ground. He felt his face die down in the heat as he forced his blush away. He looked up.

"If you say so Krad…" Dark said, he smiled and sat back. His black suit covering his body, he watched Krad, waiting for him to say something, a smile still on his face.

"…H-how old are you?" Dark blinked. There was a pause as he thought about it.

"I'm" A sigh felt his lips as he counted with his fingers "299…300 sometime this year…ask the birds…" Dark smiled. Krad's mouth fell, the boy in front of him was 299 and he looked like a 15 year old. Krad frowned.

"What do you mean ask the birds?" Dark grinned.

"The birds know all" To prove his point the birds squawked in joy. Golden eyes looked up, he blinked. Suddenly a small gush of wind tickled his chest, he looked down. He was in just a pair of white trousers, his sleeping trousers. A blush filled his face.

"Krad?" He blushed deeper.

"I-I have to go!" With that he ran, his blush still on his face, Dark watched him leave, he waved even though the blonde probably didn't see.

"See you next time!" Dark yelled as he leant back and closed his eyes, his smile fading from his face as he released a sigh.

Krad ran into his bedroom. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Couldn't even tell I was topless!'_ Krad screamed in his head, his usually sinister mind now full of unwanted feelings. He blinked and looked at the clock. The time flashed brightly and there was a knock at his door. He walked towards it and ripped it open. His adoptive mother stood facing him, a nervous look in her eyes.

"I-if you don't leave now, y-you'll be late…" He huffed and slammed the door shut, before going into his room and changing. He grabbed his school kit and ran out of his room. His adoptive father glanced at him, watching as Krad grabbed the money on the table.

"…Honey…I think Krad's ill, he just picked up his dinner money for once…"

Krad ran faster, his eyes wide as he dashed to the horrid school, he didn't know why he was running, he just was. The necklace heated up as he turned the corner. The scene changed, he was running in the field of flowers again, Dark waving to him.

"Over here, it will take you to your school" Krad nodded his thanks and just as Dark said, it did. He blinked, he was in the school playground. Luckily no one saw him, he looked at the door behind him then with the grace of a cat, he slid in the main door, and walked towards his class room.

Krad sighed and flopped onto his seat, the necklace cold against his skin, he sighed and laid his cheek on the desk. His mind wandering towards Dark. He sighed again and glanced towards the teacher as she entered the class room, a surprise look on her face that was directed at Krad.

He smirked and laid his head back down, his mind still wandering on the dark haired male.

The bell rung signalling break, Krad stood and left, his hands in his pockets and his mind set on the roof, he walked up. He flung the door open and walked out, cold air hitting his face, stinging his eyes. Krad waltzed to the edge of the roof. Golden eyes blinked and peered down, glancing at the playfield, watching as students moved, their bodies, black dots against green.

He walked on the edge. He stopped. The door to the roof flung open. A small group of boys flocked out of the door, their eyes pinned on the blonde.

"Freak" one hissed. His charcoal eyes, glaring at him. Krad turned and looked towards him, his golden eyes cold and hard. He growled and looked at the boys.

"What do you want?" The boys smirked and neared him, their hands balled into fists. The leader, Takcane glared, his mouldy apple green eyes, looking into the golden pools of light. Takcane's white hair fell into his face. He smirked and cocked his head forward, a few of the boys nearing Krad.

"We want revenge and to teach you, you shouldn't murder…you murderer" Takcane hissed, he watched the boys near Krad. The blonde waited, fists were flung towards him, he grabbed the hands clutching the hands and bending them back, sickening cracks leaving the boys arms. He flung a few kicks to the boy's stomachs, they limped back, turned and ran. The small group fled, leaving Takcane on the roof, he growled and ran after them.

Krad grunted, his anger growing, his mind near to breaking, the necklace warmed up again, bringing him back to reality. He sighed and headed to his next lesson, the necklace still slightly warm.

Dark stood still, his purple eyes watching the sky. His eyes closed.

XxXxXxX

Next time on Angel's playground…

"This place always changes

"Who's her?"

"I am Asheria, What may I do for you?"


	5. Chapter 4 The necklace’s voice

Title: Angels playground

Summary: There's a clearing that holds a man, tall and lean. When Krad Hikari finally returns to the clearing he falls in love with the one person who cared for him all his life.

XxXxXxX

Last time on Angel's playground…

, the way his eyes sparkled in the moonlight

, he was running in the field of flowers again

His eyes closed.

Chapter 4 The necklace's voice

XxXxXxX

Krad lay on the sea of white snow. He looked up at the white sky, the moon shining down on his body and Darks. The other boy was lying beside him, happily gazing into the sky, watching the white snow fall down, a light humming leaving the younger looking's throat. As always the tree, moon and bed of petals stayed the same, everything else changed…but Dark didn't…

Dark looked just like how he did, with every visit Krad came here, the scene would change.

"Dark…" Krad asked, he received a humm from the said male.

"Why does this place always change?" Golden eyes turned to Dark's peachy face, the flawless skin that covered Dark glistened under the moonlight. He turned to face Krad, his purple hair lightly sitting on the snow.

"This place always changes, I can't control it or anything but it has something to do with the necklace" Dark smiled at Krad. He rolled onto his stomach and rested his head on his now folded arms. Krad's face heated up slightly as he watched Dark's lips, the soft peachy flesh parting as he let air enter.

"W-What do you mean by the necklace" Krad asked, his eyes still on Dark's lips. The younger looking boy smiled. His hand reached for Krad, the fingertips dancing against the material of Krad's shirt, he slipped his hand in and pulled out Krad's necklace. Krad's face was burning, his cheeks slightly red.

"This necklace, allows you to come here, it also controls this place, once it left me marooned on that little spot, the rest of the ground was under water" He glared at the necklace. Krad looked at the necklace and laughed. Dark raised a brow.

"What?" He asked, his soft voice lingering in Krad's ears.

"I can imagine you marooned on that little spot" He laughed again and was soon joined by Dark. Krad stopped and looked at his friend.

"Dark" The boy hummed in reply.

"Would…you like to come, to my world" Dark blinked, he looked at Krad, his purple eyes slightly confused.

"I can't leave this place…" Dark sadly spoke he smiled and laughed.

"I don't think it would let me" Krad nodded in defeat. He sighed and ran a hand though his hair, his golden eyes distant as he thought.

"What if I made it let you leave?" Krad asked. Dark looked at him, his violet eyes looking at his pale face.

"I don't know…no one has ever asked if I wanted to, besides, they were all younger, I don't think it would let me go though" Krad sighed in deafeat, that was until Dark's lips moved again. "But, you could always ask her" Krad blinked, he frowned.

"Who's her?"

"'Her' is the one who controls this place, she keeps me here, she is the necklace" Dark pointed to it, golden eyes following his finger, Krad looked at the necklace. The heart-a-gram was glowing.

"I think she wishes to see you" Dark spoke as he poked the white circle, the heart-a-gram glowing. Krad looked at Dark, who smiled and gave him thumbs up. Krad's hand was in Dark's as the boy placed it on the necklace, a white light flooded his view.

Dark watched as Krad disappeared. He sighed and lay back in the snow, waiting silently for the blonde to return.

Krad blinked, he was floating, his golden eyes wide and taking in his surroundings. He was in an area full of shards. The large glass blue diamonds falling around him, pictures on the shards, one came towards him, a picture of Dark lying in the snow reflected on the surface. Krad blinked and watched as Dark lay still, watching the snow.

"I see you have found Dark's area" A female voice sounded behind, ice dripping off the words, he spun around, a large ghost like lady hovered, her long strands of gold hair floating as if it were in water. White eyes trimmed with blue glistened in the light that filled the area, white gems sparkling under her eyes. She floated towards him, her long white dress flapping with her, her blue lips curved into a smile as her white hands touched Krad's shoulders.

"Welcome, to my lair" She whispered, her icy touch chilling Krad.

"I am Asheria, What may I do for you?"

XxXxXxX

Next time on Angel's playground…

, he moaned and opened his eyes

, the soft lips of Dark were

He stood there his mouth open in an O shape.


	6. Chapter 5 Coming into my world

Title: Angels playground

Summary: There's a clearing that holds a man, tall and lean. When Krad Hikari finally returns to the clearing he falls in love with the one person who cared for him all his life.

XxXxXxX

Last time….

"This place always changes

"Who's her?"

"I am Asheria, What may I do for you?"

Chapter 5 Coming into my world

XxXxXxX

"I-I am Krad…I-I want to take Dark, to my world" Krad gulped, the woman in front of him frowned, her hands left his shoulders as she glided to Dark's shard, she looked in, her eyes fixed with the boy lying on the snow.

"And why would you wish to do that?"

"I…I want to show him what it's like…" She turned and gazed at him, her eyes piercing his soul. She frowned.

"Come here" He floated towards her, his forehead gathering sweat as she glared at him. A cold hand touched his forehead, her fingers digging into his head. He tried to scream but nothing came out, her fingers like blades that couldn't be removed. Her eyes slid closed as did his.

He awoke with a start, his eyes flinging open, he blinked and looked around, a heavy feeling was on his chest, he looked down. Dark's head lay on his stomach, his eyes shut and his body unmoving, his chest, rising and falling with each breathe.

"D-Dark…" Krad looked up, the walls were a dark blue and filled with papers, a brown wardrobe stood next to the closed door, a tatty white rug lay spread on the floor while the bed they were on was large and could just squeeze two people on it, the covers where of clouds and boxes were scattered along the floor. Krad blinked, this was his room…

Dark stirred on his chest, he moaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was white, Krad's white top. Purple eyes looked up, a blush on his face as he sat up.

"S-sorry Krad…" He looked around, his purple eyes blinking away sleep and taking in his surroundings. He looked up, there was no moon. No red petal bed, no tree that he would lay under and no birds to talk to. Krad's hand went to Dark's lap, gently brushing against his member as he picked up a piece of paper. Dark's face reddened.

"…Dark…she let you come" Krad smiled. He laughed slightly and looked towards the startled purple eyes. Krad showed him the small piece of paper.

_Krad._

_You better take care of him, you two are still connected to the area you first meet, if any trouble happens come back, and I will contact you through dreams…_

_Asheria_

"She let me come…" Dark blinked before smiling, he through his arms around Krad and laughed. The blonde blushed in return, he smiled and stood up after getting Dark off him.

"First" Golden eyes travelled over the body covered by the black suit. "Let's get you a change of clothes…" Dark blinked.

"What's wrong with these?" Dark asked as he pulled his black tie. Krad sighed. He then walked to his wardrobe and shuffled through it, quickly he pulled out a few set of clothes and gave them to Dark. Purple eyes looked at the brown thing.

"What?" Krad asked.

"What is that?" Dark raised his hand pointing to the wardrobe. Krad laughed and then sighed.

"It's a wardrobe, I take it as I'll have to teach you what's what" He ran his hand through Dark's soft hair.

"I use to do that to you…" Dark pouted. Krad blushed, the soft lips of Dark were shinning under the light, they looked so soft and delicate. He blushed deeper, he wanted to kiss them, but this, this was Dark he was talking about! Krad mentally hit himself, he then looked towards Dark who still had hold of the clothes.

"Are you going to change or just sit there?" Dark flushed from embarrassment and nodded his head. Krad laughed and walked out of the room leaving Dark to change, though somewhere deep inside of him, something wish he'd stayed and watched the boy.

Krad blinked as his adoptive parents hadn't come up, he blinked again.

"Oh dear…what shall I do if they find Dark…" He stood there his mouth open in an O shape.

XxXxXxX

Next time on Angel's playground…

"Class this is Dark"

"Can you _please_ stop following me!"

"Thank you for…bringing me to your world…"

XxXXXXx

Thankyou for reading sorry it took long 2 update ;


	7. Chapter 6 Class meet Dark

Title: Angels playground

Summary: There's a clearing that holds a man, tall and lean. When Krad Hikari finally returns to the clearing he falls in love with the one person who cared for him all his life.

XxXxXxX

Last time….

, he moaned and opened his eyes

, the soft lips of Dark were

He stood there his mouth open in an O shape.

Chapter 6 Class meet Dark

XxXxXxX

Krad walked into class, he sighed and looked at the clock, his foot twitching with annoyance. His fellow class mates looked at him, they raised a brow and watched him carefully, after all everyone knew how violent he could be, few had experienced it first hand.

Krad sighed again, his foot tapping faster now. He waited and waited. The bell rung and his form teacher entered, he shot up, his eyes waiting for the one person he wanted to come through the door. He walked in. His eyes pinned to the floor and his fingers fiddling with the hem of his jumper.

Black trousers covered his shoes while a white shirt covered by a black jumper covered his torso, a black blazer on top of the jumper. He wore a sling bag and stood fidgeting, purple hair covering his face.

"Class this is Dark" The teacher spoke as she wrote the date on the board. She sighed and clapped her hands, her eyes looking at each head in the room.

"Well, don't you have something to say to him?" The class looked at her then towards the new kid.

"Welcome!" They all shouted, this proved to the teacher they weren't as dumb as she thought they were. She tapped Dark's shoulder making him look up. Gasps came from the class as they looked towards his purple eyes full of innocence.

"Is there anyone you recognise?" Dark nodded at her question. She smiled at him and pushed him forward which sent him walking to Krad's place, his face ruby red. He plopped down next to Krad and kept his head lowered.

"I hate you right now…" He muttered making Krad giggle.

Finally break had fallen upon them, luckily none of the teachers asked Dark for what he didn't know. Krad and Dark were currently walking along the school grounds, smiles on their faces.

"So what do you think of school" Purple eyes turned to look at Krad. He sighed and opened his mouth.

"Scary" Krad raised a brow, he poked Dark's arm making the younger looking boy look up, his purple eyes holding the word what.

"Why's it scary?"

"Well…the people you call teachers are bossy and some very scary, people keep looking at me, the prince-cep-ple said that my hair was not naturally purple and said that I had to die it until he saw my eyes, a group of girls keep bothering me and following me around, there behind us right now…" Krad looked back, a mob of fan girls followed Dark and him.

"I see, and its principle Prin-cip-le" Krad said as they walked further on. Dark sighed and ran a hand through his gravity defying hair and turned around.

"Can you _please_ stop following me!" He yelled. His face flustered red with embarrassment which, to the girls only made him cuter. They awed and stayed still. Dark turned back to Krad, his eyes mock crying and mouth in a frown.

"And I thought this would be fun…" Krad laughed and patted Darks back.

"It's alright"

"You don't have a flock of birds following you…"

"Well no and there are some guys that like you too" Krad frowned and pointed to a few boys in the fan girl mob. Krad glared at the mob sending shivers down their spines and making them keep a distance. They shook with fear as Krad's He's-mine-so-bugger-off look finished.

The bell rung, Dark and Krad retreated into the building for their next to lessons. The lessons were boring and Krad found himself having to keep the elder awake. He smiled as Dark once again was drifting off, his purple eyes closing and his head meeting the desk.

Krad sighed and nudged him. Purple eyes stayed shut. Krad smirked and leant towards Dark's ear.

"Wake up…" His tongue licked at the boy's ears before he blew his words onto it causing Dark to sit up and cover his seduced ear, his face red from blushing. A few girls behind muttered to themselves and thus the fan group 'KradxDark Yaoi' was formed.

Later that day, at lunch, Krad and Dark retreated to the roof smiles on their faces. They sat side by side, their feet dangling over the edge of the roof, sea gulls flying around them.

"Sorry about the birds…they don't usually do this" Krad said as he warded off another gull. Dark laughed.

"They come to me Krad, I have that affect on birds" Dark held an arm out as a gull landed on it, it tucked its wings away and stood on his blazer covered arm, its black beady eyes looking towards the two boys.

"See, hold your arm out" Krad did so, and just like Dark, a gull came on him, he blinked and looked at it, his golden eyes turning to Dark. The teen pushed his arm forward while purple eyes watched as the bird flew into the flock of gulls, Krad did the same, the bird leaving his arm like Dark's one did.

"Krad…" Dark's voice whispered, Krad looked towards him.

"W-why did you…you know" Purple eyes nervously darted towards Krad, his face heating up. "Lick my ear…" Dark's face reddened further as did Krad's cheeks. He smiled. His very light blush tiny compared to Dark's deep red blush.

"You wouldn't wake up" Krad laughed. Dark reddened in embarrassment.

"Dark…you seem different here, nothing like how you were back there…" Krad snapped his mouth shut he hadn't meant to say it, he looked to the floor.

"Krad…" Golden eyes looked up, Dark was smiling making a smile form on Krad's face. A yelp left Krad and he blushed as Dark hugged him.

"Thank you for…bringing me to your world…"

XxXxXxX

Next time on Angel's playground…

"Found you…"

"Talking to birds now are we?"

"Find out who he is…"

XxXxXxX

I refuse to update this until i get at least 5 more reviews!


	8. chapter 7 Titleless

Title: Angels playground

Summary: There's a clearing that holds a man, tall and lean. When Krad Hikari finally returns to the clearing he falls in love with the one person who cared for him all his life.

XxXxXxX

Last time….

"Class this is Dark"

"Can you _please_ stop following me!"

"Thank you for…bringing me to your world…"

XxXxXxX  
Chapter 7 - Titleless  
XxXxXxX

A static noise left the computer as its screen fuzzed before showing the information to its user.

Krad Hikari…

Age 17…

Blood type N/A

Current residence Mr. & Mrs. Flawstone

Medical history Insanity and mental problems

Past crimes Murdering several innocent people after his grandfather died. Released from a mental asylum at age 15…

"Found you…" A deep laughter filled the room as the screen flickered to a picture of a young four year old boy.

"Krad!" Dark whined as he looked at the boy, he pouted "this thing hates me" this caused the blonde to laugh. Krad crouched down and looked at the boy, he ruffled the boys violent wild purple hair, his pale hand surfing through the strands of hair as if riding a wave. Purple eyes bright and cheery looked up at him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he bluntly said, eyes slightly narrowed. Krad smirked and looked at him, an innocent smile on his cold lips.

"Doing what Darky-chan?" he teased the male, his lips tugged up higher into a cat like grin as the other merely huffs and shakes his head.

Dark turned back to the black thing, the screen buzzing and freezing as he glared. He sighed.

"You've been on that for how many minutes?" Krad mused his golden eyes looking at his centre of affection.

"About 3minutes" Dark sighed. Krad laughed, tears slightly lining his eyes as he looked at the boy who sat there pouting, a broken computer sitting in front of him.

Krad stopped and looked at Dark. "You really know nothing of this time do you?" Dark titled his head to the side "nope" he laughed. Krad just sighed and shook his head. The younger looking boy sighed and rolled over hitting Krad's side as he was sitting next to the boy, the blondes hand now pinning Dark to Krad's side as the latter of the two watched the honey golden eyes. Krad felt his heart beat rise, he looked at Dark's soft wet lips, he slowly began to lean down.

"Krad looks its back!" the said male did an anime style fall, as Dark now sat in front of the evil computer. Krad glared at it.

"Look, Krad its working!" Dark cheered only for the thing to hiss, sizzle then let out a puff of smoke and fall apart. "Then again maybe not…" Krad smiled and laughed, he didn't know how Dark did it but he sure made him happy. The said male looked over to the blonde, who was laughing hysterically, a small smile came to Darks lips, seeing Krad so happy, made him…

"Night Dark" Krad yawned as he stretched. The blonde smiled and patted the mop of purple next to him. Dark lay in bed next to Krad, just like each night he would allow the blonde to hold him, the large strong arms pulling him closer to the blonde, Dark snuggled up to the male, his eyes shut and his breathing slowly falling into a rhythm. Krad smiled at the bundle in his arms before falling into a world of dreams.

Krad awoke slowly, he frowned and shivered reaching to pull the body next to his closer. He grabbed sheets. Golden eyes flung open, where was Dark? He franticly looked around the room. A light breeze swam around the room, the wind caressing the cold, almost white skin of Krad as he sat looking for the boy, he blinked, the window was wide open. Carefully, the blonde slipped from the warmth covers, he gracefully slid to the window, his head peering out to view the outside world.

"Shhh" Krad looked up. Moonlight flittered down onto Dark's form, lighting up his midnight features, the said male smiled stroking the soft feathers of the bird on his backhand.

"There's a good boy" Dark murmured as he stroked the large bird, its white feathers soft under his touch.

"Talking to birds now?" Krad mused as two sets of eyes turned to him, the bird cawed and flew off. Dark only watched before hopping down, arms wrapped around his waist pulling him into Krad's room. The blonde smiled and placed Dark on his bed.

The morning came quickly and the blonde awoke slowly, he yawned and stretched, sunlight bouncing off his porcelain features. The sheets moved, the white lines creasing as they were tugged closer to the sleeping figure next to the blonde. Honey eyes watched Dark and gently, he stroked the mop of violet on the others head.

"Dark…" he murmured.

Purple eyes slipped open, sunlight reflecting in the pools of light, he yawned. Something blocked the rays of gold, slowly he reopened his sleep filled hues. Krad stood in front of him.

"Morning bed head" the blonde mused.

XxXxXxX

Krad smiled as him and Dark walked in the streets, a small layer of snow now falling on the steadily growing colder town. The blonde smiled and walked quietly, watching, from the corner of his eye, how snow would settle on Dark's wild purple hair, how he would smile and laugh slightly before rubbing it off. The way Dark stared in awe at the sites around him made him feel…happy. Dark was what he wanted to protect.

The two boys stood quietly watching the waves of the ocean, slowly, Krad's arm found Dark's waist and ever so gently he pulled the smaller male closer.

Eyes watched from an alley way, the owners shadowed in darkness, the two frowning at the male with Krad.

"Who's he?" one whispered, a female by the sounds of it, the other made no sound, but a shake of the head.

"Find out who he is" was the quiet hiss from the female.

Minceo: sorry for the super long wait for this chap but I had some problems

HM

I redid this chapter

I have been struggling for this chapter either makes it so its still an innocent school thing or a kidnap thing

For quite some time I wasn't inspired to write due to problems

Also about C. if you guys could tell me if you think I should go with this kidnapping type thing or something that stays in school for the most answers and good reasons why you think it should may result in future chapters!

Ps. Sorry for not putting a teaser or preview thingy for next chap but I need to know what you guys thing this fic should roll of into!


End file.
